


A Life For A Life

by howtobts101



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, i swear this one part reminds me of a duel, leave me alone i hate the spacing too, soobins strapped to a bomb but its not kinky i swear, sorry its my first work ill leave now, ~they were kidnapped~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobts101/pseuds/howtobts101
Summary: Trapped with no options and no escape but with death. But maybe Yeonjun can get them all out safely? At least, that's what he hopes as the gun rests in his hand.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Life For A Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble so please tell me what you think !!

"Shoot Soobin?! There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Yeonjun yells out into the room that's empty besides him and his taped up best friend. "It's okay Junie" Soobin says with a soft, but sad smile. "Go ahead. Save Ning." Yeonjun chokes out a sob as the gun in hand rattles from his trembling body. "I.. I just can't. I can't." he runs forward towards Soobin to help him.

"Don't!" Yeonjun stops at his shout. "You can't. You touch me, this whole place blows up." Yeonjun falls to his knees crying, unsure of what to do.

"A life for a life, Choi Yeonjun. You want your Huening back, don't you?"

Yeonjun's heart stops and eyes widen as he hears the voice that's no longer over the intercom.

_He's right behind me. If I turn around quick enough.._

He nods internally, looking up to Soobin with a smirk. He stares back, confused and scared of his best friend. Yeonjun's eyes flick to the side, and Soobin looks behind the boy, eyes widening when he catches on.

"YEONJUN DON'T!"

But Yeonjun spins, and the gunshot goes off. When Yeonjun looks up, his jaw falls as he realizes what he's done. The boy's body falls to the floor and Yeonjun drops the gun and immediately runs to catch him.

His Huening.

He cradles the boy in his arms, tears already running down his cheeks. He carefully peels the tape back from Kai's mouth, gently as if he might shatter with the slightest touch. "Ning...no.." he chokes out as Huening Kai's eyes open slightly. He quickly pulls off his flannel, trying desperately to apply pressure to the wounds. The blood simply soaks through, coating his hands.

"Hey Junie." he says with a soft smile. "Ning, I.. I'm so sorry-" he sobs as Kai hushes him. "It's okay, Junie. You can be with Soobinie-hyung now. Don't cry." he says weakly as he attempts to reach up to wipe Yeonjun's tears. "No, Ning. You weren't supposed to.. We were supposed to get out together." He grabs Huening's hand instead, holding it tightly. Huening Kai looks past him to Soobin, who's crying loudly behind them.

"Hi Soobinie, I finally get to see you again." His voice is faint, growing weaker by the second. "No Huening, don't talk. Save your breath. We're gonna get out of here. Together." Soobin cries. Kai looks back to Yeonjun, smile so delicate.

"Do you ever wonder what heaven's like? I bet it's pretty. Kinda like your eyes."

"No, Huening. Don't talk like that you're gonna be okay." A tear escapes rolls down Huening Kai's cheek as he looks at his hyung.

"Junie, you know that I love you, right?"

His smile starts to fade as he looks seriously into Yeonjun's eyes. "Of course, of course, I do to-"

"No, look at me Hyung."

Yeonjun tries to clear his teared vision while looking up to his dying boyfriend. "I love you. I'll always be with you. Okay?" Yeonjun nods as Huening's eyes begin to close. "Ning?! No! Keep your eyes open Ning!" Yeonjun calls quickly, tapping Huening Kai's cheek. He opens his eyes only a sliver, using what's left of his strength. Yeonjun sighs, relieved.

"Kiss me Jun. One last time?"

Yeonjun stops, scanning the boy's eyes before nodding. His lips press to Huening Kai's sweetly, as if he's scared to let go. Kai kisses back oh so gently. They kiss with passion, telling each other wordlessly everything they mean to one another. All the giggles they shared. All the late nights together. All the soft hugs and cuddles. All the beautiful memories. All the sweet, sweet smiles and tears.

But sweet things can only last for so long.

Huening Kai's mouth falls away as he lets out his last sigh, one of contentment and acceptance, his head dropping back into Yeonjun's hand. "Ning? Huening?!" Yeonjun tears up again and taps Kai's cheek rapidly, panicking.

"Yeonjun?!"

Yeonjun turns quickly, only to be met with a gun to his forehead. "Don't worry, you'll see him again."

_It's him. That's the voice from the interco-_

Yeonjun doesn't have time to react. The gunshot is loud, but Soobin's anguished scream for his best friends is louder.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @h0wtobts101 and my curiouscat is here!! https://curiouscat.qa/howtobts101


End file.
